<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спаси меня by dantesartre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275264">Спаси меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre'>dantesartre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонд совсем не скучал по Сильве, зато Сильва очень скучал по Бонду.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спаси меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На этот раз у Бонда не просто связаны за спиной руки — он очень серьезно и ответственно привязан к стулу: запястья, щиколотки, даже ляжки (странно, что и шею не привязали, чтобы наверняка, — коротко думает Бонд). Скоро спина начнет затекать, и еще правую ногу немного сводит от неудобного положения, — возможно, шпионаж и вправду удел молодых, но едва ли молодые смогут выдержать все то, что сможет (и что уже выдержал) Бонд, а уж затекшую спину он как-нибудь переживет. Ему не впервой.<br/>
В комнате никого, но в каждом углу торчит по камере с монотонно-красным огоньком рядом с бесстрастным стеклышком линзы. Бонд знает, что за ним наблюдают, и просто ждет. В конце концов, четыре месяца погонь, взрывов, взломов информационных систем, перестрелок и слежки должны были закончиться чем-то вроде этого — наконец-то он встретится с тем, кто несет ответственность за его недосып — и за бесчисленные сопутствующие смерти.<br/>
Кто же думал, что после очередного воскрешения его ждет такая разминка.</p><p>Дверь открывается неожиданно — Бонд умеет не терять чувство времени и не уходить в свои мысли, но было слишком тихо, чтобы не вздрогнуть — едва заметно, практически неразличимо. Даже в мягкой, до интимного кокетливой полутьме он слишком ясно различает светлые волосы и белый пиджак, которые, признаться, не ожидал больше увидеть.<br/>
— Ну конечно, — говорит Бонд прежде, чем Сильва насладится эффектом. — Тьяго Родригез.<br/>
Сильва улыбается, как будто боялся, что Бонд его не узнает, и склоняет голову набок, блаженно смакуя радость встречи.<br/>
— Веришь ли, Джеймс, я так соскучился! — почти поет он, все еще не отходя от двери, которую успел плотно закрыть за собой. — Так ждал твоего визита. Почему же вы так долго, мистер Бонд? Я рассылал приглашения как мог.<br/>
— Задержался на работе, — ровно отвечает Бонд, как будто сидит не связанный по рукам и ногам в маленькой, полностью просматриваемой через камеры комнатке, а как минимум встретился со старым врагом в Монте-Карло и предлагает ему мартини с водкой за встречу.<br/>
— Поразительно, насколько медленно работает организация, в которую вливают столько денег, — Сильва цокает языком. — На месте налогоплательщиков я был бы преисполнен праведного гнева.<br/>
— С каждым твоим приглашением налогоплательщиков становится все меньше, — констратирует Бонд, зная, что взывать к совести Сильвы не имеет смысла.<br/>
— Кто же знал, что ты так задержишься, — Сильва широко улыбается, ни капли не смущенный, и подтягивает к Бонду единственную мебель в помещении — второй стул. Садится как будто еще ближе, чем при первой встрече, и Бонд снова до боли выпрямляет спину, как будто этого может быть хотя бы немного достаточно. — Ух, Джеймс, ну что же ты, неужели совсем не рад меня видеть? Разве так встречают своих самых близких врагов, которых считали мертвыми?<br/>
— Я не успел соскучиться, — у Бонда едва заметно дергается щека, когда Сильва со смехом хлопает его по колену.<br/>
— Зато я успел.</p><p>Неловкое молчаение, как будто Сильва ждет каких-то вопросов, советов и уточнений. Бонд молчит, не зная, к чему готовиться. Сильва знает протокол, Сильва знает, как его обойти, поставив агента — любого агента — в тупик.<br/>
— Как всегда красноречив, — наконец говорит Сильва, устав от затянувшейся театральной паузы. — Ладно, давайте перейдем к главной части сегодняшнего вечера, мистер Бонд. То, ради чего мы здесь собрались.<br/>
Он порывисто встает, отодвигая стул, и пересаживается на колени Бонда. Тот ощутимо напрягается в районе поясницы, но Сильва уже не обращает на это внимания и деловито расстегивает его рубашку.<br/>
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, посмотрим на прогресс за четыре месяца, — приговаривает он, стягивая рубашку до самых туго стянутых запястий. — Ну ведь это совсем другое дело, правда? — проводит ладонью от шрама под ключицей к бицепсу. — Смотри, какие мускулы, а? — возвращается к плечу, спускается к прессу. — Тебе там умники из отдела Q не внедрили сталь под кожу, нет? Очень на то похоже, — смеется, чувствуя, как под его рукой напрягается тело Бонда. — А ноги-то, ноги! — ерзает на коленях, будто устраиваясь поудобнее. — Вот это я понимаю — агент. Вот это я понимаю, Джеймс, какой же ты молодец. Уверен, теперь бы ты прошел все тесты с отличием. Привел я тебя в форму, а? Ну признайся, оно того стоило, мой хороший? Сильва молодец? Сильва заслужил небольшую благодарность, м?<br/>
Интонация действительно становится просительной, и Сильва прижимается к торсу Бонда всем телом, обнимая его за шею. Замирает так, ожидая хотя бы какого-нибудь ответа, какой-то реакции. Бонд молчит.<br/>
— Что такое, Джеймс, язык проглотил? Или, может, капсулу с цианидом? — недовольно ворчит Сильва, отстраняясь. — Это не из-за меня тебе пришлось снова воскресать, не я тебя распял, Джеймс. Но кто помог тебе прийти в форму? Кто жертвовал своими лучшими, самыми преданными людьми, чтобы ты, наконец, снова стал собой? Кто тут тебя любит, МИ6 или я, Джеймс?<br/>
— Какая щедрая помощь, Тьяго. Прости, не могу похлопать и вытереть набежавшую слезу, руки заняты.<br/>
— Ты совсем меня не ценишь! — расстроенно констатирует Сильва. — Ты думаешь, это было легко? Думаешь, мне тут совсем нечем заняться, только мертвых к жизни пробуждать?<br/>
— Ты не будильник, чтобы меня пробуждать, — у Бонда снова дергается глаз. — Я и сам прекрасно справляюсь.<br/>
— Джеймс-Джеймс-Джеймс, — Сильва недовольно кривится и, снова наклонившись, начинает массировать ему спину, положив подбородок Бонду на плечо. — Ну хотя бы вспомнил Лазаря, не знаю... Что за банальные метафоры? Такими сравнениями ты поражаешь женщин в самое сердце?<br/>
— Я поражаю женщин кое-чем другим.<br/>
— Мы и до этой части дойдем, дорогой.</p><p>От массажа действительно становится легче, понимает Бонд. Чтобы не расслабляться, он на пробу несколько раз поводит запястьями, но узлы достаточно прочные, чтобы их разорвать или развязать. Движение не укрывается от Сильвы, и тот шире разводит руки, чтобы завести их за спинку стула и помассировать предплечья.<br/>
— Тебе не нравится быть связанным, Джеймс? — кокетливо тянет он, как будто не по его милости Бонд сейчас похож на очень тщательно запакованный рождественский подарок.<br/>
— С чего ты взял? — сухой смешок. — Меня столько раз связывали... нахожу в этом определенную прелесть.<br/>
— О, мистер Бонд!<br/>
Какое-то время они молчат, и Бонду начинает казаться, что Сильва пытается что-то нащупать у него под кожей. Подарочек от отдела Q? Верность М? Жалкую любовь к Родине?<br/>
Сильва сжимает Бонда все крепче, пока не начинает рыдать ему прямо в плечо — в том месте, где оно переходит в шею.<br/>
— Откуда же в тебе столько преданности, Джеймс, откуда столько стати? Почему ты позволяешь им это делать с тобой, Джеймс, и как справляешься с этим, не теряя лица?<br/>
Бонд действительно не теряет лица, даже теперь, когда на его коленях сидит террорист, положивший уже больше десятка агентов МИ6, в три раза больше полицейских и не меньше нескольких дюжин гражданских, — сидит и плачет с таким отчаянием, как будто терапия дала плоды или умерла любимая собака.<br/>
Проходит время, и всхлипы постепенно прекращаются. Сильва встает, не пытаясь вытереть лицо, и с легким остервенением развязывает узлы. Когда они не поддаются сразу, больно тянет за веревки, дергая так, что сдирает кожу под ними, но ножа у него при себе нет — или он о нем забыл, или не хочет доставать. Бонд думает, что любой острый предмет в руках Сильвы сейчас опаснее для самого Сильвы, чем для его потенциального противника или даже для этих вот веревок.<br/>
Наконец, последний узел поддается, и Бонд на пробу трет запястья — больно, но могло быть и хуже. Сжимает и разжимает кулак, проверяя, циркулирует ли кровь. С неудовольствием шевелит лодыжками. Хрустит шеей. Накидывает рубашку обратно на плечи. Он не торопится, потому что не хочет делать резких движений, пока не будет уверен, что движения не закончатся какой-нибудь позорной судорогой, но Сильва уже не хочет ждать. Сильва тянет его за руки, разозленный его медлительностью, и говорит:<br/>
— Пожалуйста, Джеймс, пожалуйста, убей меня, наконец, сколько можно копаться.<br/>
Бонд вырывает свои руки и, когда он встает со стула, на его лице читается что-то, похожее на презрение. Сильва смеется — валится на пол, к ногам Бонда, и смеется, как тогда, когда видел М из своей маленькой прозрачной камеры — снова ударяясь в слезы. Бонду его даже жалко, но понять его он не в состоянии.<br/>
— Спаси меня, Джеймс, — повторяет снова и снова Сильва. — Спаси меня.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>